


Redound

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [932]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs thoughts on Tony leaving NCIS.





	Redound

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/19/2001 for the word [redound](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/19/redound).
> 
> redound  
> To have a consequence or effect.  
> To return; to rebound; to reflect.  
> To become added or transferred; to accrue.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #559 Absent Friends.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Redound

Gibbs stared at Tony’s empty desk. He should have known his treatment of Tony would redound on him one day. Technically, it wasn’t Tony’s desk anymore. 

Tony had left NCIS. He was now on a permanent absence from NCIS and Team Gibbs. Still Gibbs couldn’t stop thinking of the empty desk as Tony’s. 

No one dared to sit in Tony’s old desk. He made sure of it. He badly wanted Tony to come back.

He knew Tony wouldn’t though. Unlike him, Tony wasn’t stuck in the past. He was actually moving on. Gibbs couldn’t move on though.

He just didn’t have it in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
